


When I Said I Didn't Love You, I Lied

by 1D1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Love, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D1D/pseuds/1D1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall have been having fun and getting closer the past few months, when Liam is ready for the next step, Niall gets nervous and breaks it off. Devastated, Liam goes to Louis and Harry's flat for advice. Niall takes time to clear his head and decides what he really wants. Louis and Harry are cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Said I Didn't Love You, I Lied

**Author's Note:**

> I like to loosely base my stories off of songs. This story is I Lied by Nicki Minaj

Liam didn't understand. He thought everything with Niall was going great. "Why doesn't he want to be with me?" Liam frantically thought to himself. The truth is, he did want to. He loved Liam. He was just nervous, he really loved what they had going on and he was scared that things were going to change.

"I thought this is what we wanted?" Liam said raising his voice. Niall couldn't even get a sentence out. He was stuttering and he was becoming too emotional to think straight. "I-I thought we were happy with what we had?" Niall said slowly, thinking he had said the right thing. "Why wouldn't we commit?" Liam said overwhelmed at the whole situation.

Niall just stood there. He just stood there, staring at him not saying anything. To Liam, that was worse than anything he could have said. "Well?!" Liam said raising his arms looking for an answer with an extremely worried face.

"I'm not. . . I don't want to be with you like that". Liam's face dropped. He stared at Niall for a few more seconds before his eyes just dropped to the floor, staring blankly. "I didn't mean that" Niall said trying to save himself.

"Well then what did you mean?". Again there was nothing. This time Liam didn't wait for him to say something stupid again. He just grabbed his jacket and keys and went for the door. "Wait don't leave I didn't mean that! I need you!" Niall shouted but it was too late, Liam already left.

"FUCK. Fuck fuck fuck" Niall thought to himself as he slouched against the door cradling his head in his hands. "I love him. Why am I so stupid?" he thought as he swallowed the dry lump that was in his throat. "Did I seriously say I didn't want to be with him?" he said out loud. "I am never talking again" he thought as he dropped his head back against the door.

Niall didn't mean to make Liam upset. The whole thing could have been avoided but Niall was scared. He thought things were going to be different if they labeled their relationship. He was scared he was going to end up hurt if things changed. In reality, Niall would Liam to be stable with Liam. To have one person that he loves to take care of him when he can't think straight. He didn't trust Liam's love, so he  _lied_.

Niall cracked a bottle of whiskey and sat in their bed, but every shot just reminded him of how much he loved Liam and how badly he fucked up. It just made him think of how much he hurt Liam by telling he didn't want to be with him when he really did. He  _really_ did. Niall kept thinking to himself how he would give anything not to be in that bed alone. He was waiting for Liam to come bursting back through the door but he never did. He couldn't even call Liam because he left his phone and he never mentioned where he was going. He continued to drink most of the bottle before passing out on the bed with his clothes still on.

* * *

 

Liam didn't even know where he was going, he was just driving to clear his head. He didn't even know what to think about the situation. He was just so confused and hurt. He was confused because he could tell Niall really didn't mean it when he said he didn't want to be with him. "I know he cares. I know he loves me, but why doesn't he want to move on?" Liam thought with his eyes glossy, staring blankly over the steering wheel.

Finally Liam thought to go to Louis and Harry's. He really needed someone to talk to and those two knew him and Niall better than anyone else.

Liam walked up the stairs of Louis and Harry's flat and knocked on the door. "Did you forget your key again Haz?" Liam heard faintly through the door. Louis opened the door, surprised to see Liam. "Oh, Liam what are you doing here?" Liam didn't say anything, he just continued to stare blankly at the ground. "Come here" Louis said as he pulled Liam in for a hug.

"What's wrong, Li?" Louis asked with a concerned voice as they walked into the apartment. "Harry should be home any minute I sent him to the store around the corner for more tea biscuits.

"Niall" Liam muttered out. "I tried making us official and he got scared and said he didn't want to be with me like that" he added. "Well did you explain what it meant to you?" Louis asked. "Not really, I got really upset and came here. I can't believe I ran I fucked everything up" Liam said as he started to cry, laying his head on Louis' lap as they sat on the couch.

"You did not fuck everything up, Li. You got scared, just like Niall was." Louis said as he paused for a few seconds. "It's okay to be afraid, but your going to have to talk to talk to him you can't just run away forever".

"Yeah I guess" Liam murmured. Suddenly they heard the door open. "They didn't have the kind you wanted so I got the other..." Harry said before he saw Liam with his head on Louis. "What's wrong?" Harry mouthed to Louis, squishing his face like he does when he is confused. "He and Niall hit a little rough patch" Louis explained. "Ah, I'll go throw on some tea" Harry said while walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't even tell him where I was going he is probably worried sick about me" Liam said as he continued to cry. "I'll let him know you are here, but he can deal with it. He really hurt you, and maybe you need this time to reflect on your relationship. Sometimes the hurt can lead to good" Louis added reflectively.

"You better make this right so you don't hurt the band" Harry laughed to himself before wiping the smile off his face, realizing it wasn't the time for jokes. Liam cracked a tiny smile while Louis shot him a scornful look.

"It sucks, but you will be okay. Things might not turn out the way you want them to right now but you will be okay." Louis said, trying to provide relief.

"I know he wants to be with me, I know it. I just don't understand why he won't follow through" Liam whined.

"Maybe, he doesn't want things to change. He seems really happy when he is with you. I think you are right about him wanting to be with you, I think he is afraid things will be different" Harry said very slowly. "I guess" Liam said as he put down his mug now half empty with tea while Louis ran his fingers through his hair. Liam thought that whole idea was cheesy and he didn't think Niall would be that immature.

Eventually they all finished their tea, and Liam became very drowsy. He fell asleep while still laying on Louis's lap. After waiting a few minutes, Louis shimmied himself out from underneath Liam's head and Harry draped him with a blanket and placed a pillow where Louis' lap used to be.

"So does this mean we can't do anything tonight?" Harry asked while grinning, hoping he could get some. "Not tonight, at least not with him here. I guess this means I owe you" Louis said, smiling in a suggestive way as the both headed into the bedroom.

* * *

 

"FUCK" Liam thought to himself as he jolted up from the couch realizing that he fell asleep there. He could only think about how nervous he made Niall and how sad he would be that he never came home.

Liam exited the apartment while Harry and Louis were still asleep and he sped home. He didn't even know what to expect when he got home but he really needed to talk to Niall, he didn't even know what he was going to say.

Niall woke up groggy from all of the whiskey, but being a rock star he was used to it. He was confused and worried when he rolled over to see Liam not there but then he remembered, and he immediately felt terrible. He needed to find him. He was brushing his teeth to get the horrible taste of whiskey out of his mouth when he checked his phone. He felt so relieved to know that he was safe with Louis and Harry, but he had to go talk to him.

He grabbed his keys and ran for the door, and as he was about to reach for the handle the door swung open. "Oh!" they both said surprised. Liam stood in the doorway awkwardly before blurting out "I'm sorry".

"No I'm sorry. I lied" Niall replied. Liam's hair on the back of his neck stood up and and his eyes blacked with anger when he heard Niall say he lied. "What now" Liam thought to himself, just when he thought he could make things right. "About not wanting to be with you! I lied!" Niall quickly added when he saw him get mad.

This was a huge sigh of relief when Liam heard this, his smile grew bigger than his face could support. "When I said I didn't want to be your boyfriend, I lied. I love you. I guess I just said all the dumb shit I said to protect myself from getting hurt. Of course I want to be with you! I love you!"

Liam didn't even care about the argument, it was in the past. He was just so happy that Niall wanted to be with him. "I love you too!" he said as he quickly stepped to Niall and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Niall broke the kiss and said "wait you aren't mad even after everything I put you through?". "Not one bit" Liam replied and continued the kiss. He was just so happy, they both were.

"I missed you in bed last night." Niall said as he pulled Liam out of the door inside their apartment. "I don't ever want to spend one more night without you" he added as Liam pushed his hips toward their room.

"You won't have to" Liam said as he pushed Niall onto the bed, removing his shirt. The kissing continued as Liam climbed onto Niall's shirtless body, kissing him all over. Niall moaned as Liam placed kisses down his neck and collar bone. Liam looked up as he began to suck on his nipple, palming Niall's bulge at the same time.

Liam then licked his way down Niall's abs as he began to unbutton his skinny jeans. After successfully removing the jeans, Liam stood up to remove his shirt and his own jeans. He was practically drooling as he rubbed Niall through his underwear, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband and pulling it down slowly.

Niall popped out of his underwear, his already hard dick smacked Liam in the face and it drove him wild. After a few pumps, Liam took Niall into his mouth. Swirling the tip, licking up the pre-cum before taking him full on. Liam struggled at first to get all the way down, but Niall placed his hands on top of Liam's head bucking his hips up. Liam gagged, but he did it.

After taking Niall's big dick in full, Liam pulled up gasping for air before going back down for more. Liam's warm, wet tongue sliding up and down his shaft made Niall lose his breath. Liam's head then popped up as he licked his way down Niall's shaft before licking his balls, swirling them around with his tongue.

"Fuck me Li" Niall blurted as he dropped his head back. Liam quickly lifted Niall's legs over his head, licking his entrance and poking at it with his tongue. Niall breathed heavy every time he felt Liam's strong tongue poking into him. Liam then licked his finger and pushed it into Niall's hole. He could feel him tense up around his finger before relaxing as he slid it in and out.

Soon after that came a second finger, twisting inside Niall causing him to feel like his stomach was white hot. "Now!" Niall commanded as Liam quickly took off his underwear and slathered lube all over his stiff cock.

Liam then aligned himself up with Niall's entrance before slowly pushing in. Niall gasped as he felt so full. Having Liam inside him was like no one else. Liam fit perfectly and he knew how to fuck him just right.

Liam got carried away and pounded harder and faster into his new boyfriend, brushing against Niall's prostate every time. "Fuck Li, gonna make me cum" Niall said as he gasped for air. Hearing this made Liam only pound faster and harder, he wanted to fuck his boyfriend until he passed out from pleasure. Niall moaned as he shot cum all over his stomach and abs, getting some on Liam.

Liam wasn't finished yet, though. He flipped Niall over onto his front and continued to fuck him until his dick was raw. Liam squeezed Niall's bubble butt as he took a few last thrusts before pulling out and flipping Niall back over. Now straddling Niall's chest, Liam rapidly pumped himself until his he blew all over Niall's face. Niall then rubbed Liam's dick around his face, smearing the cum, and putting it in his mouth.

Their hearts were pounding. "Shit Ni that was incredible" Liam said panting. "I love you Li" Niall responded. "I will love you until the day I die" Liam said as he collapsed next to his boyfriend.


End file.
